


Sweet Coffee

by Lizyoulater12



Category: Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cake, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29830542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizyoulater12/pseuds/Lizyoulater12
Summary: Maeshima is bored so he invites Shinozaki to go to a cafe with him.
Relationships: Maeshima Kensei/Shinozaki Reo
Kudos: 5





	Sweet Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my 10th fanfic on these cake lovers, sorry I haven’t been posting I had tests the whole week but I’m back, I'm sorry if it's bad and short, but I hope you enjoy! >////<.

It was a Saturday Afternoon Maeshima laid on his bed on his phone searching through he media. “There’s nothing to do ugh”. Maeshima whines, he kept scrolling until he stop at a post. ‘A coffee shop interesting'.

Maeshima thought to himself. “I should go, I mean I have nothing to do anyway”. Maeshima mumbles he wanted to go but he didn’t want to go by himself. ‘Should I invite Reo or no?’. Maeshima thought, he and Shinozaki have been dating for a few months now and even though they spend a lot of time together he wanted to share his Saturday with his beloved boyfriend.

“Guess I’ll call him to see if he’s free”. Maeshima mutters he pressed on Shinozaki’s contact and called him, he picked up. “Hey Sei”. Shinozaki answered, Maeshima was so happy to hear his voice even though they last saw each other on Thursday not that long but for Maeshima it felt like years. “Hey Reo I was wondering if you wanted to go to a coffee shop with me if you’re free?”. Maeshima asked.

“Sure am free what time?. Shinozaki asked. Maeshima looked at the clock it was 3:25. “You free at four’o clock?”. Maeshima asked. “Yea I’ll meet you at your house”. Shinozaki responded. “Ok bye babe”. Maeshima responded. “Bye”. Shinozaki said.

He hung up, he looked at the clock again it was now 3:30 he now had 30 minutes to get ready. ‘Wow time flies by fast’. Maeshima thought to himself, he quickly got up and went in the bathroom brushed his teeth again and went in the shower and finished putting on his clothes by the time he was done he heard a DING at the doorbell. “Right on time”. Maeshima smiled to himself.

He opened the door to find Shinozaki there he was wearing a black hoodie with the words of “stay weird”, and white jeans with black vans. “You look good”. Maeshima said as he pecked Shinozaki’s lips, Shinozaki had a faint blush on his cheeks. “Thanks you to”. Shinozaki said while smiling, Maeshima was wearing a red t-shirt with a dinosaur on it with blue ripped jeans and red, black and white Jordan’s.

“Well let’s go”. Maeshima said as he grabbed his wallet and locked the door, he grabbed Shinozaki’s hand and led him to the cafe. “Wow it looks good, and smells nice”. Shinozaki said while sniffing the air, they entered the cafe and the waiter led them to their table.

~~Commercial break brought to you by Ram our red hair maid waifu.

"It seems new”. Shinozaki said. “I can tell this is going to be famous”. Maeshima smiles. The waiter walked over to the table to take there orders, Maeshima ordered tea with a croissant, Shinozaki ordered latte with cake.

The waiter took there orders went to the counter to tell the chef to prepare it. “Your a sweet a tooth”. Maeshima smirks. “I like it”. Shinozaki mutters while pouting, The waiter walked over to there table with there orders, and many more cakes and drinks that they didn’t order.

“Uh we didn’t order this”. Maeshima points out to the waiter. “Oh yea we know we just want you guys to try out our cakes, you don’t have to pay by the way”. The waiter smiles. “Oh ok thanks”. Maeshima smiles, he looked at Shinozaki to see he has the biggest smile on his face and looking at the cake, he clapped his hands together. “Let’s eat”. Shinozaki said while he took a bite out of the cake.

“Are you gonna be able to eat all of that?”. Maeshima asked. “Yea, here”. Shinozaki said as he held his hand up for Maeshima to take a bite out of the cake. “Wow that’s good”. Maeshima says. “Told you”. Shinozaki smiles. They are the cake and drank their beverages and have good reviews to the cafe and left. “Man I’m stuffed”. Shinozaki says while rubbing his stomach. “Well you did eat most of the cakes”.

Maeshima says. “It was good though, and worth it, we didn’t have to pay”. Shinozaki says. “They even gave us a discount card to come back next time”. Maeshima smiles while taking the card out from his pocket and waving it."Plus we can brag that we were the first customers". Shinozaki says while smiles. "Yea I guess". Maeshima responses.

They reached Maeshima’s house. “Well I enjoyed going on a date with you”. Shinozaki smiles. “Wait this was a date”. Maeshima asks. “Sei...hanging out is dates”. Shinozaki smiled while looking at him he continues. “Well I’m staying the night”.

Shinozaki exclaimed. “Ok bold move”. Maeshima smirks as he looked at Shinozaki, he put his hand on his cheek and pulled him in for a gentle kiss, he could taste the sweetness of the cakes and the slight bitterness of the latte, Shinozaki could taste the chocolate and sweetness of Maeshima’s cake and tea, they pulled away for some air. “You taste sweet”. Shinozaki smiles, Maeshima blushes.

“Well yea I ate cake and drank tea”. Maeshima says as he took out his keys and opened the door. “Here you go”. Maeshima smiles as he opened the door for Shinozaki. “Thanks”. Shinozaki responses, Maeshima entered and closed the door.

Maeshima and Shinozaki spent the night together as the moonlight shined bright in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my story, and check out others! :D.


End file.
